


Comfort | Erik Killmonger

by thorsthot



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsthot/pseuds/thorsthot
Summary: You want Erik all too yourself, but there are certain factors in the way of that.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger & Reader, Erik Killmonger/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Comfort | Erik Killmonger

“Why don’t you come over here and shake somethin’ for a real nigga?” The amount of times you’ve heard that. Unfortunately too many and it still made you roll your eyes then laugh out of irritation.

But when he said it, it made you want to know more. And eventually you did inquire. Every single weekend you’d come out to his place. Show him something new about yourself. Mostly in the means of getting naked for him. Whether he’d rock your world and fuck you till the sun came up and your legs shook, while your breath wore out. Or he’d kiss you up and down, caressing your thighs and your stomach. Slowly going down on you to build up that sensation.

You wanted more of him, of course you did. But there were always factors keeping him from making you his. He’d say something like “Well once you stop stripping, I’ll be all yours, ma.” Which was bullshit. Niggas would continue to date you regardless of you dancing. But the main factor was his girl, Jada. He’d tell you “She don’t even mean nothin’ to me. All I want is you.” in an effort to get you to stop talking about it.

It honestly fucked you up. You weren’t happy with your place in his life, and the fact that you’re potentially a homewrecker? But then again, this wasn’t even a happy home so what were you worried about? Yes, very unhealthy, even Erik’s ass knew that. But if he wasn’t putting it down in the way he was; you wouldn’t have given him a second thought. Though there was just something about the way he presented himself. Both book smart and street smart, and he knew how to get any girl he desired. That’s how he got you.

And now you’re back, standing in front of his door -on a friday night to be exact, when you could clearly be making money- without the courage to knock. You’ve only done it a good amount of times. What was stopping you? To be truthful you felt something, likely just butterflies in your stomach. Who could blame you though? When a nigga had a dick like that with a smile like that, you were bound to feel some type of way whenever you seen him. Your mind continued to race and you didn’t even notice that he’d opened the door, shirt off.

“So you just gon stand out here looking like a snack and not come in?” He looked you up and down, studying you. How your hips looked in them jeans, hair tied up. Everything. He licked his lips and stepped aside for you to come in.

“You good?” He asked.

“Yeah I’m good.” He knew you were lying, so he pressed you about it.

“You ain’t gotta lie, baby.”

You pondered a bit. Wondering if to tell him that the whole girlfriend situation had been bothering you. But you just shook him and the situation off. It wasn’t worth it at the moment.

“Ight. Be like that then.” You sat on the couch, acting as if this was your first time over. You fondly recalled your first time over here too. When he took you right here on this very couch.

Touching every part of you like you were fragile and he didn’t want to break you. Kissing up on you like you were the goddess you couldn’t see yourself as. Cherishing you and making you feel special. All before fucking you on that same couch like he hated you.

“I missed you.” He spoke. His hand instantly going to your cheek, while his lips attached to your neck.

“I missed you too.”

You began to unwind as your body sunk back into the couch. He kissed from your neck to your chest. Stopping right above your shirt. He skipped down to kiss above, then below your belly button. Kissing down to the band of your jeans. In a swift motion he unbuttons them, and takes them off you, surveying your pretty pink panties.

“I ain’t ever seen these.” He smirks, spreading your legs and pulling your panties to the side.

You throw your head back as his warm tongue is placed onto your folds. Not even touching a sensitive part of you, but it was enough to run chills through your spine. He spreads your lips apart, placing his tongue flat onto your clit. He moaned into you, and the vibrations of his breath shook you. You shivered once more and laced your fingers in his hair.

You let out a light moan as he began to lick around your clit. His tongue moving beneath you as his eyes flickered up to watch you. Your eyes met and you slightly rolled yours, you didn’t need the eye contact at the moment. He continued to lick from your slit to your clit. Occasionally moving his head from left to right as your moans grew louder. You juices coating his tongue, and he’d be a liar if he said he didn’t love it.

You tugged at his hair, attempting to pull him closer into you. But he smiled into you and landed a hand on your thigh. Before rubbing away the stinging sensation that surrounded you. He pulled his head back, making you groan at the cold air that hit you. He winks up at you and spits onto your pussy, going back to lick you up.

Your stomach feels tighter with each lick, as he slowly broke down your tolerance. You felt the heaviness of your orgasm approaching. This man was skilled with his tongue, you knew that, but you didn’t want to come so quickly. You let out a soft moan, arching your back up. But he only pinned you down, making sure you had no place to go as his tongue danced around your clit sinfully.

He moaned into you once more and the vibrations hit ever nerve in your body, causing you to shiver and shake a bit. Your body temperature flashed cold then back to warm. He continued to lick every inch of your pussy, making sure you felt his tongue dancing around you. Kissing your warmth like it was your mouth. He knew how to get you to succumb to him easily. Making you feel hot and bothered if he even left your pussy to come up for air. He could breathe through his nose couldn’t he?

“Erik I-” You began to speak, but got cut short by the moan peering from your voice box.

You looked down at him as he continued to eat you like you were his last meal. Before you knew it, your eyes tightened shut and your grip in his hair released. Your hips jolted and your body slowly rose, but your bottom never left that couch as his mouth never left you. He continued to lick you up, moaning at the taste of your juices. Oh, how much he loved the taste of you. How much he missed you, laying on this couch, under him. Just yearning to be fucked by him.

Now, Erik was in a dilemma; like always. Wondering on whether to fuck you on this couch like he knew the both of you wanted. Or to make love to you like you deserved, like the queen that you are. Though, he’d always cop out and go with the one he knows best; fucking. He’d never made love, though he wanted to. Yeah he’d gone slow, giving those slow and steady stokes inside a girl who he was merely attracted to. But made love? Never.

He stood. Looking down at your body, he could tell he was going to cop out. He bent down to you, kissing you roughly, but adding a sort of spark to it.

“You ready for this?” It might not have sound like it, but the cockiness was slowly making an appearance.

You laughed at him and nodded as you spread your legs. He swiftly grabbed one of your legs, dragging you towards the edge of the couch. Kneeling, he slowly teased you. Running his dick up against your clit. As much as you liked it, you didn’t want to be teased. You wanted him inside you, now.

“Erik I swear if you don- Oh!” Cut off when he entered you. He slowly slid into you, stopping when he felt that spot.

“What’s my name, baby?” He slowly thrusted out. You knew what he wanted.

“Erik.” Your eyelids became hooded. He slammed into you, before he stilled inside of you; the stubbornness. He wasn’t going to move until you said it.

You could feel his eyes burning into you, making your face contort so you wouldn’t laugh. You bit your lip and opened your eyes, looking into his. “Daddy.”

“That’s my girl.”

His hands spread your legs open, allowing him to get the right angle he wanted. He rolled his hips into you, pelvis catching against your clit as he fucked you deeply. Each stroke was slow, as, he really wanted to take his time with you. Though, the impactfulness was sharp and hard, making sure you certainly felt him over you. Your moans began to coat and bounce off the walls. You wanted him to go faster, your needed him to go faster.

“Erik..” Through your moans, your tone was spent. You wanted to tell him to fuck you, but with each thrust into you, you felt yourself reaching the edge.

Not in a sense that you were going to come, but that you could feel all your nerves centered and on edge. His hand sank down, posing his thumb to rub slow circles at your clit. Your moans grew louder as his strokes became faster. He was copping out. The sync of him rocking into you and running circles around your clit, made the tension in your stomach rise. You placed your palm against his abdomen, a sign of telling him that this was the right pace.

“Move that shit,” And you said fuck it, and moved your hand. You weren’t about to play with him and he wasn’t about to play with you.

Though all good things come to a pause, when he pulled out of you. “Flip over.”

Joyously you moved over, face down, ass up. He gave your ass a smack and positioned himself at your entrance. Sliding in slowly, he let out a moan. Oh, his moans. How soft, yet deep they were. How they rang through your ears like the finest of symphonies. He rocked into you, holding you at your waist with one hand, the other resting firmly on your ass as his cock filled you all the way up. With each thrust, he fucked you up the couch, little by little before bringing you back down if you got too far.

Your moans synced with his as he hit your all your spots in the same rhythm. Coating him with your wetness, as you try to throw it back on him. A challenge he gladly accepts, standing back and letting you go to work. Your moans grow louder as you fuck yourself on him.

“Yeah, just like that.” He exclaims, slapping your ass.

You close your eyes, concentrating on not messing up the rhythm and the overall feeling of him inside you. The way his cock pulses inside you with every movement. That long, prominent vein that you loved to trace your tongue over when going down on him. Everything about his dick was delicious to you. How he’d eat you out till you were shaking, then take that first stroke inside you, making you come around him instantly.

If you could, you’d have him inside you all the time. He would too. But there was always that one factor, keeping it from happening. Though right now, that factor was the least of your worries right now. Your top priority was to come and to make Erik come. You clawed at the couch. Your ass jiggling against him, making him smile and smack it, multiple times.

Though, that came to a close when Erik pulled you up by your hair, lightly. Bringing your back to his chest. His hand then came around your neck, slowly. He began to slowly thrust into you. Not picking up the pace anytime soon. Continuing to slid in and out of you, mind blowingly slow. You loved it though. How you felt him stretch you out like this.

“You want me to keep going like this? Or you wanna keep fucking yourself on me.”

“Keep going like this please, daddy.”

He smiled at your acceptance. Bringing his other hand down to slowly rub at your clit. Adding more stimulation and feeling to you. You moaned out, your body shaking lightly for a moment.

“Tell me you love this, baby.”

“I love it so fucking much daddy. So fucking much.” The strokes were slow, but you could feel all of him. Everything he had to offer you.

“You always gon be mine?” He had you were he wanted you. Always asking you questions like this when he knew you wouldn’t disagree because you were caught up in the moment.

“Yes, baby. Always.” You closed your eyes again. You could feel the tightness in your stomach. “Erik, baby, I..”

“I know mamas. Let me hear you.”

You cried out. You were almost there, but he wouldn’t speed up his thrusts. Still keeping that slow, numbing pace as he fucked you. Trying to build you up. Making your legs shake and you tighten around him. Though his thrusts didn’t get faster, he started to circle at your clit faster.

“Daddy, I’m gonna-” You cut yourself short once more. Your body shook and your legs wobbled.

You tightened and pulsed around him. Grabbing onto the hand that was rubbing at your clit, making him go faster. You chanted out a bunch of profanities, as you slowly but surely came around him. Your body releasing all your stress and negative energy. Mouth agape and your eyes lightly rolling to the back of your head.

“You want me to cum in you, princess?” He whispered softly into your ear.

“Yes, please daddy.” You spoke, clearly not thinking.

He did just that, slowing down his strokes until he came to a halt. You felt his warm seed filling you up. You moaned at the feeling, ultimately loving how good his cum felt inside you. He pulled out of you, some of him dripping from you before you fell back into the couch.

You began to catch your breath and turned, sinking you back into the comfort that is this couch. This damned couch. You peered up at him standing, catching how the dim lighting reflected on his sweat. Even that was an amazing part of him.

All was good, until a creak of the front door snapped you out of your thoughts. “Erik baby. You in here?”


End file.
